Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare
Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare was a haunted maze that appeared at Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear at Universal Studios Florida. The second sequel in the Scary Tales series of mazes, it followed the theme of the others with fairy tales gone wrong. Located in the parade building, the maze included scenes from the Wizard of Oz and Alice in Wonderland. History and Location Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare was a sequel to Halloween Horror Nights XI's Scary Tales and Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear's Scary Tales II. The original mazes were twists on fairy tales and nursery rhymes, like "Little Miss Muffet" and the "Three Little Pigs". A third Scary Tales maze was meant to be used in Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 with The Storyteller set to appear, however that maze was canceled and the series was only continued two years later. With this maze, Universal Orlando decided to utilize a new building. The parade building is a large warehouse used for storage of parade floats and other things throughout the year. The building is almost as large as the soundstages, and Universal utilized half of the space for the maze. Story After reaching the end of the queue, guests entered into a fairy tale-like cottage. Walking toward the first room the screams of victims being tortured could be heard. In the room the victims were chained to posts on a raised platform. Near them were there torturers, the Scribes. The Scribes were using their victims to rewrite the fairy tale world, and guests walked through to enter into that world. The first room of the new fairy tale world was a troll bridge. At the end of the bridge was a tall tower with Rapunzel's limp body hanging out of the window. Her hair was draped down covering the doorway which guests were made to walk through to the next room. That next room was that of fairy tale princesses. On one wall hung Snow White's clothes, and every so often a decaying zombie Snow White would pop out of the hidden door behind the clothes to scare guests. Near Snow White was another fairy tale princess, Cinderella. She was locked into stocks by her evil stepmother, who had cut off both of her feet. The stumps of her legs dripped blood as guests walked past toward the next room. The next room was the mad tea party from Alice in Wonderland. It was lit solely by strobe lights causing the scareactors in the room to appear to guests to be moving much faster than they actually were. The room was covered in flowing banners coming from a raised central padded platform. In the middle of the platform was Alice who was biting into the March Hare. Alice would also move towards guests as they walked by her, sometimes offering some of her rabbit to them to eat. Bouncing and running around the guests' path were a number of Mad Hatters. they would act as distractions for Alice and also scare guests themselves, chasing them to the next room, inside the witch's house from Hansel and Gretel. In the room full of ovens, the evil witch would pop out from behind them scaring guests as they walked by her. Following the witch's house was two long hallways full of mirrors. As guests walked by the mirror in the middle of the first hallway strobe lights would begin distracting guests as the Evil Queen from Snow White reached out to grab at them. Additionally, in one of the mirrors appeared the ghostly apparition of the event icon, Bloody Mary. Following the mirror room was a field of corn. Transported into The Wizard of Oz, guests walked through the corn field with vines hanging down in the middle of the path. From the sides of the path demented Munchkins and corn stalk creatures popped out to scare guests. Near the end of the path was the Tin Woodsman who attacked guests with the axe on his hand, and the Cowardly Lion who roared at guests as they left the room. The next room was inside of a small cottage. Laying on a table were the remains of a bear. Every once in a while, the biggest of the bears would pop up to create a huge scare. Pacing behind the table was Goldilocks, looking relieved and telling guests as they passed her that everything was going to be okay. The next room of the cottage was a small bedroom. Walking around the room was a grown-up Red Riding Hood, wearing a sexy outfit. With her distraction a scareactor popped out from under the bed covers, scaring guests as they walked past. Red herded guests through to the final room. The Scribes returned to reveal that they were led by the Evil Queen. As they walked around the guests looking for new victims, she stood high in the air. Guests walked underneath her getting a final scare on their way out of the maze. External links *Youtube walkthrough of Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes